Forbidden Hearts
by khatzdaax3
Summary: It's about love which is forbidden...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: Forbidden Hearts.

Author: khatzdaax3

Summary: Love that is forbidden... (Not good at summaries hehe!)

* * *

Ours was a forbidden love. We weren't meant to be. But we went through all odds to make it possible. I always made a promise to Buddha that i will keep her safe and happy. But now as she was being dragged away by those people, she was crying bitterly. She was shouting my name but i could not wake up. Even the soft rain drops that dropped on my body were hurting. i felt so weak, there was so much pain in my body. I needed to wake up badly.

'_KANATA!Wake up...KANATA!'_

I was the son of a monk and she was the daughter of a famous NASA scientist. We were worlds apart. We did not even know each of us existed until she came leaving in my house. We both had selfish parents thinking of only themselves. We were always fighting and bickering but that were just a mask for out true feelings. One day i realised i had more than friendship with her when i chanced upon my late mothers diary on Halloween night.

I had the feeling of punching him when Nozumu gave her roses which made her smile, so then I decided... I gave her, her favourite flower, a white daisy and the smile she gave made my heart skip a beat and thats when I thought maybe what I felt for her is maybe more than friendship. I needed to confirm her feelings for me. She did try to tell me once but by circumstances she couldn't. Maybe it was already a sign that we could not be together, but after I took the initiative and before she could even utter anything I kissed her in the presence of the sunrise and told her that I loved her. The same smile only that it was accompanied by tears from her emerald eyes. _Beautiful..._

I couldn't say it was a smooth journey, Christine who was crazy over me went berserk after knowing the news. I did know whether she hated me or Miyu. I did not want to get Miyu hurt so we had to avoid her causing our already bad relationship to worsen. We had to hide our relationship from Miyu's parents as they were status-minded and also an argument had separated her parents and my dad. I told her to tell them but she just wouldn't but she was just like me, I couldn't tell my dad about it too...

Our love for each other never changed even after she left Heiomachi to Tokyo with her parents after that big fight. We kept in constant contact and she would come over during the holidays, usually my father will be out on pilgrimage so it was easy for her to come back. We would spend hours just lying down on the couch, she on top of me having her head on my chest hugging me and me returning the hug. It would seem as though time would stop. And every time she comes over it was harder for me to let her go back.

But the real problem started when her status-minded parents forced her to marry one of their partner's son. I could still remember her running into my arms crying. I couldn't lose her. So I made up my mind to tell her parents myself. I went to Tokyo with Miyu and I stood outside her big house and for the first time I felt lost, I did not know what to do, I felt like turning back when she entwined her fingers with mine holding my hand tightly, I felt a sudden surge of bravery. I held her hand tightly and went in together not knowing what to expect.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

We were running through the dark forest at night with only the moon light as our guidance. We were panting heavily. I was holding her tightly as she ran behind me. Their bodyguards were chasing us. How could this have happened? They agreed to our marriage but why the sudden change. I know she was getting tired but she did not stop running. The clouds roared and tiny drops of rain suddenly became heavy showers but we could not stop running. I did not see the small rock on my way. I tripped on it and Miyu behind me fell too. The bodyguards stopped and surrounded us. I could feel her tense up, unknowingly she had tears coming out from her eyes, i could see it even though it was raining. She knew all hope was gone.

Ours was a forbidden love. We weren't meant to be. But we went through all odds to make it possible. I always made a promise to Buddha that I will keep her safe and happy. But now as she was being dragged away by those people, she was crying bitterly. I broke my promise. She was shouting my name but I could not wake up. They hit me so that I will grow unconscious, I tried to retaliate but I was overpowered. I lay down there and the cold rain dropped on my body like tiny needles. I felt so weak, there was so much pain in my body. I needed to wake up badly. But I couldn't. I could not save her. At that moment I knew I lost her and until I wake I will not be able to save her...

* * *

First time writing a sad story...

Review Please!

Please Abuse the Blue button below! Thank you!

-Khatzdaax3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! but i want to...! ^^

Title: Forbidden Hearts (Chapter 2)

Author: khatzdaax3

Summary: Kanata leaves for a getaway but what happens there?

* * *

I could see her figure fading away with men twice her size and height. I could hear her muffled crying. I could see and I could hear but I could not stand nor save her. _Damn..._ In the background I could hear the siren of the ambulance and somebody talking to me in a muffled voice. I felt myself being shaken repeatedly. Suddenly all became dark and then out of nowhere there were swirls of black and white which was spinning really fast making me dizzy. Then I heard her scream, her voice masked with sadness and panic...

'_KANATA! Wake up...KANATAAAA...!__'_

I woke up with a shock only to be faced by the four walls of my dark room. The nightmare was getting worse and worse each day. I looked at my alarm clock. It was three in the morning. It was the same routine every day.

'_She is __gone__...I can never see her again...'_

I told myself that many times and willed myself to sleep. Everyday had become like a chore to live. I was never the same Kanata Saionji ever since that day. They took her away right in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything to protect her. They promised...they promised to get us married but in the end I should have known that it was all a stupid lie to catch me off guard so that they could take her away from me. I know I need to be strong but she took all the strength away from me.

She came in to my life like a whirlwind and changed everything. Initially I thought I could be alright without her but I couldn't. I wanted to forget it all as a bad dream but my heart says otherwise. My friends were worried about me, but what could I possibly do? Act like everything is normal? They will know that I am actually hiding my actual feelings and they know I was good at that. I could only nod to every word they were saying. Even now when they were sending me to another place to let me get refreshed and get ahead of life, I just gave a nod. A stupid trip cannot help me but I just wanted to appease them.

**A few days later...**

I got down from the train with my bag in one hand. It looked like a village. The houses had triangular thatch roofing and there were many agricultural fields and farms next to the houses. The smell of grass and pastures terrorized the whole village. I walked on the bumpy brick road finding for the specific inn that was in the paper written by my friends. Unusually this place gave me a comforting feeling.

_'Maybe...just maybe I can get through this entire ordeal here'_ I thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I settled down in my room and it was just in time for dinner. The room was just right for me. There was a tea table in the centre of the hall and a mini fridge at the side, a futon and a small cupboard to keep my things in the room. I took a small shower in the natural hot spring and went down to the dining area of the inn to eat my dinner, calm and refreshed. I climbed down the stairs and as I lifted my head slowly, someone bid farewell with her sweet voice to the receptionist and walked pass the stairs to the exit on the right on the ground floor, her golden locks cascading down her shoulders_...it must be her..._ I could not see her face. She exited the building. I stopped on the last step of the stairs looking at the exit as memories flooded back in to my mind and suddenly I could smell the strong scent of strawberry_...this scent...it's the same as HERS...it IS her...! _My senses kicked in and I ran to the exit but she was gone.

'_No...She can't be here, she is already gone...'_

I think I was going mad. I desperately wanted to see her. I looked around in all corners of the place and finally decided in vain that it must have been my imagination and that it must have been someone else. I walked back to the inn in defeat. But...it was too much of a coincidence.

'_I thought she will leave me if I come here, but she is haunting my mind again and again...God...Will there be an end to it?...'_

To Be Continued...

* * *

I decided to lift the complete status as i wanted this story to end in a happier way! =D

Please review my story, it will be deeply appreciated!

Wanna credit my sister for being very helpful on the creation of this story and the program 'Japan Hour' for the idea and description of the inn and hot spring! hehe! :3

I would also like to thank Chocoangel, Yukina Himuro, chocolatefudgecake and Miyu Kouzuki for reviewing my first chapter and all those reviewers who have reviewed my other stories! Love ya ppl!

And even though its a bit late i wanna wish leading lady of this anime Miyu Kouzuki a very Happy Birthday! ^^

Chapter 3 will be up soon!

Thank you! God Bless Everyone!

-Khatzdaax3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope! I Do Not own this awesome anime called Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: Forbidden Hearts (Chapter 3)

Author: khatzdaax3

Summary: Kanata leaves for a getaway but what happens there? ( Please read the other chapters if you hadn't for a better understanding of this chapter =D )

* * *

**Recap of chapter 2:**

_' A stupid trip cannot help me '_

_'I climbed down the stairs and as I lifted my head slowly, someone bid farewell with her sweet voice to the receptionist and walked pass the stairs to the exit on the right on the ground floor, her golden locks cascading down her shoulders__...it must be her..._ I could not see her face. She exited the building. I stopped on the last step of the stairs looking at the exit as memories flooded back in to my mind and suddenly I could smell the strong scent of strawberry_...this scent...it's the same as HERS...it IS her...! _My senses kicked in and I ran to the exit but she was gone. '

_'I desperately wanted to see her. '_

_'__I thought she will leave me if I come here, but she is haunting my mind again and again...God...Will there be an end to it?...'_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Couldn't sleep after what I had seen today. I tossed and turned in my futon. Am I just getting crazy? I closed my eyes and allowed myself to reminisce the times I spent with her. I don't know why but she was always the first thought of my day when I wake up and the last thought at night before I sleep. And now even after she was gone, thoughts of her still remained in the same pattern. I don't know how she did it but somehow she made me fall for her hard.

I regretted the times I made fun of her klutziness and her cooking. I regret the times I made her angry. I regret the times where I could have cared for her instead of acting like I did not care at all. I regret and I regret...that's all I could do. I tossed and turned again and finally deciding that tossing and turning is not going to help, I stood up, put on my slippers and walked to the ground floor exit. I walked aimlessly down the road only to stop at a riverside. I stared at it for a while before sitting down at one of the benches and tilted my head to look up at the night sky.

'_Kanata look..! The sky and the stars are so beautiful...'_

I remembered the time I sat down with Miyu at a bench like this at a riverside at Heiomachi. I had brought her out for dinner on her 22th birthday. I planned carefully and acted as normal even though I was very nervous inside but I did not want to make her suspicious of what I was going to do next.

"Yea...It's beautiful..." I told her trying to sound normal. Miyu went to stand near the riverside putting her hands on the railing, one of it propped up to support her chin. And as a light breeze blew, her golden locks swayed making it a beautiful night picturesque to contemplate. Sitting in the bench behind her, I couldn't take my eyes of her, momentarily forgetting what I was supposed to do. I got back to my senses. I looked around to see no one.

'_Great...! With no one here, I will not embarrass myself much...'_ I thought.

Miyu was still standing there. This was my chance. I stood up, approached her quickly and when I stood inches behind her, I whispered her name slowly.

"_Miyu..."_

She turned around and was a bit surprised to see me standing really near with a serious look in my face. Before I even gave her time to comprehend anything, I kneeled down suddenly and took out the box which I had in the safety of my pocket. I opened it slowly to give a dramatic effect and made visible a diamond ring. Her reaction turned from surprise to utter shock. With that cue, I started to talk slowly then I ever would have in my life.

"Miyu...I know I have been a jerk to you many times...hurting you in the process...but I have always regretted what I have done...when you were not part of my life then...everyday would be the same routine...but after you, Ruu and Wanya came...my life became more enjoyable to live...I woke up everyday anticipating something new and I was never disappointed with it...and soon after when Ruu and Wanya left, I was actually afraid things might go back to what they were before but...you...you were always there for me to make my life a fulfilling life to live...And with that I decided that I never want you to leave me...If I want to live my life together with someone from now on...it will be with you Miyu...I...I love you Miyu...Will you marry me...?"

Miyu who was already tearing started to cry even more suddenly. I was a bit alarmed but nevertheless was still on my knees. I gave her some time and she finally started talking after a few seconds,

"Kanata...I know you have been a jerk...a very big jerk actually...but...but that's not going to stop me from marrying you because I love you..! I will never leave you Kanata...I can and will only marry you Kanata..." she said crying and quickly hugged me getting on her knees too.

I smiled and hugged her back, also giving her some time to calm down. I didn't know why but on that day I felt like I was the luckiest man on Earth. When she stopped crying bitterly, I broke our hug, made her face me and took her hand in mine. I moved the ring from the box to where it rightfully belonged, her finger. We stood up, the whole time staring at each other. I wiped off the tear stains from her cheeks.

"Now...stop crying as I don't ever want to see you cry ever again..." I said, removing a tendril from her face.

She smiled and I knew then that that smile was and will be for me only; I smiled back. I gave her a kiss on her cheek and led her to the railing. She went back to her original position but now I was behind her, my hands next to her hands on the railing, her back against my chest. Now, she gave me a kiss on my cheek and we watched the river flow as the wind blew gently against the night sky.

The memory ended as I looked up at the sky with nostalgic smile. But the smile didn't last. No... I don't want to cry...I mustn't...or is it because I didn't want too...Sometimes I just feel like breaking down but I will stop myself from doing so. The pain was unbearable at first after I woke up to find myself in the hospital bed a few days after the night i had been beaten up by Miyu's bodyguards; the only thing I could ask was where Miyu was. Nobody could answer, everyone had a forlorn face. For a moment fear gripped my heart, I thought she had died or something close to that. But when I repeatedly demanded them to tell the truth, they told me that she had gone missing.

I went speechless; to know that someone was dead is anguishing but to learn that someone I loved was missing, not knowing whether she was dead or alive was torturous. I waited and waited for news that she may be alive but in the end all I could do was to give up hope. She was gone forever... she broke her promise; she left me in this cold world all alone again.

That's why when I saw someone awfully familiar like her, the same hair, the same scent, that little hope turned into desperation to see her. I stopped my thoughts because I knew that thinking about it will only make it more painful. I stood up from the bench and started walking back to the inn via the footpath which followed the flow of the river. I wouldn't have taken notice at it but as I walked and everything became clearer, I looked ahead and...

To Be Continued...

* * *

Okay everyone! Chapter 4 will be up soon! ^^

And Chocoangel i hope i had updated fast as i had promised you! =))

I wanna thank Chocoangel, miyu, katrina camille , Airashii Yui for reviewing my second chapter! luv ya ppl!

It makes me wanna write more soon!

And please review this chapter too! =D

wanna know how you feel about this chapter!

And wanna thank my lovely sis again for giving me moral support to write this chapter! ^^

God bless everyone! [ Please pray for Japan too! heard they were hit by another earthquake yesterday...=( ]

-khatzdaax3


End file.
